osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiko Natsu
Introduction Kamiko is a competitive Natsu Kitsune and an enforcer of the Disciplinary Committee. Appearance Kamiko has two tails, and has a rather tomboyish appearance through her short brown hair and toned figure. Her eyes are a bronzish brown. She wears the typical red school uniform, hers with the green pin representing her clan. During exercise she wears a white crop-top with black elastic leggings. She pairs these with black orange tiger stripe running shoes. Out of school she wears the traditional outfit of the Natsu clan in red and orange, worn rather loosely and displaying quite a bit of her physical prowess. The outfit consists of a dress that is mid calf in length, splitting at the front and back of each legs. The top of the dress reaches a little below the collarbone, and is held up by the sides which rest at the upper arm. The front of the dress covers the whole front of the body but cuts off at the sides. The front is also split down the middle and held together by a string wrapped around three pairs of buttons. The back of the dress is different, having a wide v-shape opening that starts from the top of the dress and goes to the mid back. The back also cuts off at the sides, leaving the sides of the dress open with a v-shape that ends above the waist. Around the waist of the dress is ornate loops for a sash, which is worn at all times as well. When the buttons are undone in the front the top of the dress can be shrugged off to hang from the waist. As an added part of the female garb, there is a silken corset to cover the breast if the female chooses to shrug the top of the dress off. Her corset is a dull yellow, but contains a variety of markings indicating her status. She also wears the normal green rope made from an iron chain and thick dyed wool woven around it to form the rope, fully concealing the chain. Her rope is worn across her torso diagonally. Personality Growing up as a girl in the Natsu Clan, Kamiko had a lot of competition, which led to her to be competitive by nature, gloating when she succeeds and being bitter when she fails. She goes through large measures to overcome others, and already surpassing a majority of Natsu two tails, she wishes to carry her dominance over to the other clans as well, always trying to outdo the other families, and most specifically the other heirs. She is massively proud, and when her honor as a fighter or Natsu Kitsune is put on the line, she can stop her rash behavior to really put her all into the fight or argument. When defeated in any way, even after all her effort, her pride takes a massive hit, causing her to brood and avoid conversation. While Kamiko may act determined, she is less powerful in mind than many may think. She's generally dim in academic subjects, and takes some time to understand jokes. She is also easily provoked, taking every criticism and tease all too seriously. Relationships The Other Heirs Haruhi Fenna Haruhi being the first other heir Kamiko heard of, she became her first rival, motivating Kamiko to train harder to surpass her. Kouki Fuyu Kamiko considered competing with Kouki, but considering his clan's style of life, she prefers to entirely avoid the magic centered kitsune. Yume Aki Though Kamiko considered competing with her, she found it less interesting whilst Yume gave her pointers and taught her how to control herself. Though she believes she'd do better without magic, she's learned to respect Yume. The Other Natsu Ekō Kyōfū Kamiko has a lot of disgust with regards to Eko, his abandoning the Natsu lifestyle making him a filthy coward in her eyes who doesn't deserve his tails, especially after receiving a magical bonus. Powers and Abilities Kamiko, despite having a lean-looking figure, looking rather small, contains quite a bit of compressed muscle, which she did her best to hide, claiming it's "embarrassing" to be that muscular. She is capable of feats of strength of a high level, and focusing her free time towards training. Her deceptively powerful build also acts as a great tool for surprises, as when she challenges someone, they may underestimate her physical ability. She has rather fine senses, being able to sniff out specific scents and track them down, has sharp eyesight and good hearing, letting her pick up on small noises. In her time in the Natsu clan's territorial headquarters, she has trained in a large variety of martial arts, and several weapons. She specializes in Boxing, Wrestling, and general MMA. She however dabbles in Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Kung Fu. Her preferential weapon is a war-hammer, specializing in using it explosively to make massive and powerful movements and destroy many things in her path. She can alternatively use most weapons, being a skilled spear-tosser, being capable of tossing cannonballs, use a swords of varying sizes, preferring the gladius, and even being capable with a shield. Backstory Born into the Natsu family, to Shido Natsu, Kamiko was named and raised to be physically superior, to overcome all obstacles and represent the Natsu clan in future ordeals and conflicts. She began training from a young age, progressing her physical ability through time and effort, something she still does to this day. When she was smaller, she would have to battle her brothers of the same age and prove she was superior, just to impress her parents. She would more casually spar against the others from the branch family, but she found this less exciting. While some would consider forcing her to fight overbearing, it was a massive relief for Kamiko, who certainly enjoyed headlocks more than tea and dollies, and eventually no longer needed to be pushed into it, taking her training and sparring seriously as she participated vigorously in both. She continued to grow stronger, receiving more training as the Natsu clan's hopes rested on her powerful shoulders. She learned of the responsibilities of the heir, and the other kitsune clans, feeling a deep desire to overcome them, and prove that she is more capable than any of their heirs. Upon hearing that all the other Heirs were attending a certain school, and especially that one from the Fenna clan, Kamiko developed curiosity about school, as she decided to attend, learn about the world and become stronger, all the while meeting her rival and other competitors for the title of the best. Trivia Themes are; Try Your Luck by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hot by Valse. Outfit credit to Ender Category:Supernatural Category:Student Category:The Kat Collection Category:Kitsune Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Character